


She lumosed her way through our school, Imperoed us to forget she wasn't there the whole time

by ava_quinncurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically All Ships, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Melvester, Quieen, Quintis - Freeform, Waige - Freeform, drappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/pseuds/ava_quinncurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a bunch of weirdos hit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Everyone goes to the Yule Ball"

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNING ! This Hogwarts AU is an everlasting adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In his dreams, he was brave. He was her Stupefy and her Protego. He was the Lumos to her Nox. Right now he was nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter of this Hogwarts AU -- I promise my writing will get better, but for now, enjoy !!

**-December 18th 2002-**  
  
  
“Happy Quinn?” Toby was slightly offended by the tone in Megan’s voice. She laughed quite hard too, and everyone in the library was now staring at them.  
  
  
“Thank you for your support.” An irritated Toby got up, books in hands and making his robe fly behind him as he whirled around, ready to leave. Megan grabbed her own books and followed him out of the library.

  
“That’s not what I meant, _Curtis_.” She almost had to yell to make herself heard ; rush hour in Hogwarts. The hallways were crowded with students from year one to seven, all struggling to reach their next classroom. “This girl,” she said, giving a death glare at that Hufflepuff guy who had just bumped into her. “she’ll eat you alive.” 

  
The boy was so done with his friends not supporting him. Megan shook her head and Toby was now kind of pissed. Nobody actually thought he could ever land a date with Happy Freaking Quinn, as he likes to call her (he’d find himself in big trouble if she knew that). He looked down in a chuckle, before turning around and facing Megan. She was looking away and bumped into him.  
  
  
“You, Walter, and even Paige told me not to ; give me one good reason I shouldn’t invite her to the Yule Ball.”  
  
  
A good reason? Megan didn’t really have any, to be honest. We usually fear people when they’re different, and she knew Happy was different from the others. No one ever knew why she was sorted in Hufflepuff when she seemed nothing like one.

  
She doesn’t really have any friends, she just kind of hangs out with Megan’s brother when he’s not with his friend Mark, because Happy doesn’t like Mark Collins very well (well, nobody does actually) ; they fought in a duel club once a couple years back. He won the duel and every Slytheryn was here to testify as Happy’s humility faded into the darkness.  
  
  
“You and Walter are friends?”

Megan cleverly tried to avoid the subject. “God, no. Your brother is a cocky serpent.”

She shrugged in agreement. What could she say? It was true.

“Whatever. You don’t know that girl.” She said, pulling him into a corner as they were in the middle of the hallway and she was done being bumped into by other students. “You couldn’t be more wrong. I had Sly following her.”    
  
  
“You got the kid to spy on her?” Toby raised his eyebrows and grinned, not even trying to hide his amusement. “ _Kid_ , who happens to be in Fifth Year. Just like her.”

  
He was about to tell everything he had learned about Happy Quinn, when he spotted her making her way through the hallway. It seemed like Toby had frozen and Megan had quite a good laugh about it. “You’re not going to faint? No because I’m not sure she’d -” 

  
“I have to ask her.” Megan blenched. “Like, _right now_?” She said, incredulous.

“God, how am I supposed to do it?” Toby startled as he looked above his shoulder. Professor McGonnagall who was just passing by sighed. “Merlin’s beard Mr Curtis, just ask her out.”   
  


**_..._ **

It turned out she said _no_. “Not because she didn’t want to go out with me, but because she didn’t want to go out at all !” Toby would reiterate that every time Paige tried to keep reading her book.  
“I’m really sorry it didn’t go stick to the plan but…”  She crossed her arms upon her book.

“...What did she tell you, exactly?” The boy sighed. Did he really have to say it again? He had already told Megan and Sylvester. Toby leaned forward to be more discrete. “Okay first of all she had class ; that’s why she almost ran when she left.”

  
He didn’t pay attention to Paige giggling. “She looked  _nervous_ , like she was intimidated.” Okay, everyone laughed at that part. “Then she said _‘I’m not going to the Yule Ball’_ and she left.” 

  
Toby was expecting an actual answer as Paige raised her eyebrows and closed her large book, considering this conversation wasn’t over yet. She patted his back, and spoke to his face. “I think she just laid you out, I mean ; everyone at Hogwarts goes to the ball.”   
  
She smiles at him ; fake compassion was way below what he had hoped from Paige… But he was slowly accepting the fact that he would have to go with someone else.

So he asked her because she was a girl, and she took offense of that because, rude.

“Yes Toby, I’m a girl. But what if I already have a date?” Obviously he didn’t think about it. Paige is one of the prettiest witches of his promotion but he didn’t think about it. Of course she already had a date, and now, he would have to go to that stupid ball alone because everybody else is already taken. “Well I don’t, but still.”    
  
“Why don’t you go with -”   
  
She interrupted. “He’s going with _Maya Hernandez-from-Slytheryn_.”  
  
Well, Toby couldn’t blame Walter... _Maya Hernandez-from-Slytheryn_ is hot. In Fourth Year he had made a list of the hottest witches for each house and Maya was in his top five. If he were to do it again, she’d get the first place because damn. Toby loves a girl who’s got temper ; it’s hot.  
  
“Just because Mark thinks it is wrong to go with extra-Slytheryn people.” Paige clenched her first and walked out of the Ravenclaw common room.

**-December 21st 2002-**

  
“I can’t believe you lost your toad again.” Happy was still laughing. Hanging around the castle with Sylvester is always fun.

“I know, but…” he giggled, not sure he would make it to the end of the sentence. “...can you imagine Snape’s face if Chaz B. had gotten into his office?” He laughed so loudly Happy had to shush him. She had a good laugh herself when she impersonated Snape. “500 points from Gryffindor.”   
  
  
Fun ended when they heard muffled voices echoing. “He’s nothing like you and me, Walter.” Sly automatically looked concerned ; _Merlin’s beard_ , he’s one anxious kid. But he’s right to be. Morons also exist at Hogwarts, and in Happy’s humble opinion, Collins is probably the worst of them. The bad part is that he gets into Walter’s head, and twists his mind all around until he’s nothing but a puppet.

O’Brien got his wand pointed at a guy Mark is holding against a wall, and Sylvester vaguely tries to drag Happy away because he knows what she’s thinking. “Who’s this?” She frowns. “I think it’s Mark and Walter.”

After having clarified she was referring to the bullied and not the bullies, Happy realized she had never seen ‘Drew Baker from Slytheryn’ before. She distractedly patted Sylvester’s shoulder, telling him to wait for her at the library. Obviously he wouldn’t mind. As she walked towards them, she could hear Mark losing patience. “Do it!” Walter is Happy’s friend, sometimes. But when it comes to his pureblood best friend, it’s a whole different story.  
  
  
“ _Expelliarmus_!” They both whirled around to see Happy standing right before them, her arm still up from having just disarmed Walter. Everybody remains silent as the young witch is scowling at him. Drew Baker couldn’t move to his will as Tweedledee and Tweedledum had hexed him to stay sticked to the ground. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, jackass?” She snapped, still pointing her wand at Walter.  
  
  
Before she could say anything else, Collins dragged Walter away, glaring at Happy. The witch undid the spell keeping Drew sticked to the ground, asking him if he was okay. The guy removed his arm from Happy’s grasp, saying _he didn’t need her help._   
  
  
“Don’t want, or don’t need?” Happy teased as the boy looked up at her, perplexed. “Come on, don’t be an idiot.” She looked down at his robe as she shook the dirt off of it and realized he was from Slytheryn.   
  
  
She invited him for a walk, seeing the opportunity to ask, since when do Slytheryns crap on each other.  
  
  
“Since they allow mudbloods in Slytheryn.”

  
And from that she asked if he wanted to come with her and meet Sylvester at the library.

**-December 25th 2002-**

People were entering the Great Hall (that had been turned into a ball room) and as the crowd was waiting for the Champions, Toby was standing next to the staircase. Megan was Sylvester’s date. She’s in her last year, but everyone knows Sly has taken a liking to her.

  
Walter was with Maya. Toby had a chuckle seeing how uncomfortable he looked and how neither of them was smiling. He had not checked who Collins was with ; he hates the guy, and he doesn’t care.

  
And then Paige walked down the stairs looking breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair, usually tied up and out of her way, cascaded down around her shoulders in curls. Everything about her was perfect. Dressed in Ravenclaw’s colors, she had this majestic long-sleeved night blue dress and of course, every detail was bronze. Walter does miss something.   
She stopped at Toby ; he offered his arm and thought of how glad he was that she finally got to accept her best friend’s invitation to the ball.  
  
  
Toby had almost forgotten about Happy ; Paige was a fine date and he was actually pretty glad to be here with her. Being with Happy Quinn tonight would’ve been a stressful experience, so he’d try to convince himself. The band started playing and everybody turned to face the Great Hall’s entry. The Champions were here.

  
This year had four champions instead of three, including two Hogwarts students ; Lord Walter and Drew Baker from Slytheryn. The story of the two Champions made quite a fuss at Hogwarts.  
  
The other schools’ contestants came in first. There was this Croatian girl ; _Sonja Balasevic_. She looked great, had her hair up and a silver puffy dress. Then came Paco. Classy boy. Handsome.

  
“I didn’t know there were magical schools in New Mexico…” Paige said in Toby’s ear as he simply shrugged. He didn’t know either.   
  
  
Walter and Maya then came in. Quite the charismatic couple if you ask Toby. But he blenched when Drew got in. Sylvester, Megan, Paige and even Walter glanced at him all at once. It was rather painful for Toby to see Happy clinging to Drew’s arm.  
  
  
She had this shy grin and she looked rather uncomfortable ; Toby thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Then only he started to imagine, what if one day he was the one making her feel that way, so nervous. Only detail ; in his dreams he could ask her out without fearing to be laughed at. In his dreams, he was brave. He was her _Stupefy_ and her _Protego_. He was the _Lumos_ to her _Nox_. Right now he was nothing.  
  


Happy had a black knee-length dress she’d added a badger pendant to. Though her outfit was very simple, Toby thought she was stunning. But most importantly she was with the Hogwarts Champion Drew Baker when she was not even supposed to go to the ball. She looked down and more uncomfortable as she already felt (was that even possible ?) as soon as she met with Toby’s eyes.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  


 


	2. "Maybe she doesn't have to mix with the cool kids after all"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again, if sending Happy away costs a pointy hat and a wand, then we’ll send her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback Chapter : learn about Happy's first trip to Hogwarts
> 
> The chapter was basically written a million years ago but only now got the chance to post it, so I hope you like it, and feel free to send prompts for this AU! 
> 
> Also thank you Megan for the beta xx

-September 1st 1998- **  
  
**

Happy searches the train for an empty compartment, but only finds one when the train has already left platform nine and three-quarters. She’s almost sure her cousin (the only one that lived in London and would take care of her while she was in town) had already left by the time she figures out how to reach the mysterious platform. And when she finally does, she’s overwhelmed by a thousand sensations she couldn’t quite describe. There’s dust in the air and the platform is filled with all the voices of parents giving their children pieces of advice and warnings, and Happy needs to focus just a bit to hear what seems to be the colossal engine of the  _ Hogwarts Express _ .   
  
When she closes the door of the last compartment, it’s so quiet at last, and she sighs of relief because now she’s alone and not forced to smile at spoilt kids she doesn’t know, doesn’t want to know. Now she barely even hears the way too gleeful chatter and laughter of the ones she’s going to spend her next seven years socializing with. Well, mixing with, at least.    
  


When finally left with her thoughts, she remembers this odd feeling she had when she received her letter. The very one that meant she wasn’t just anybody, that she wasn’t unbearably  _ normal _ .    
Because she knew, deep inside, that she wasn’t.    
  
It also meant she wasn’t anything like her parents whom she’d never been able to fully satisfy, whatever she’d do, no matter how hard she tried.    
  
To sum up, something about her  _ abilities _ (because, let’s call technokinesis an ability) got lost in her deep subconscious, revealing itself a bit before some grey owl dropped a letter right in front of her at the foot of her building in Los Angeles.  _ “Ms H. Quinn -- The Bedroom at the End of the Corridor”  _

 

Everything next happened very fast, as if Happy’s family knew just what they had to do, as if they knew the little girl was a witch before she even did. They should’ve been surprised, after all they weren’t supposed to be familiar with the wizarding world either… But then again, _if sending Happy away costs a pointy hat and a wand, then we’ll send her away._  
  
Next thing she knows she’s sitting in a train and it’s three in the afternoon because she somehow managed to fall asleep with her head against the window. She looks down and notices she still has her wand in her hands from when she took it out of its little box, to memorize with her fingers all the curves and the little yet significant details of the cedar wood.   
  
She wouldn’t dare play around with it. Oh, she wanted to. Really bad. But then she recalled she had never held a wand before and we never know, with a twist of the wrist, she could blow up the whole train or something.   
  
An old witch soon comes knocking to her compartment, snapping Happy out of her thoughts. She looks like she’s done this forever, Happy thinks, but most importantly, she’s selling all sorts of candy. The witch opens the door with a bright smile but Happy’s eleven, she’s a muggle-born and already _broke_.  
  
A kid (definitely not aware of where he’s going) bumps into the old witch as she walks out of the compartment, and falls, his glasses landing next to him.   
Happy’s on her feet before the lady even notices. And when she does, she mumbles something about first year students that Happy doesn’t quite hear. She frowns as the witch leaves carrying her tea trolley.  
  
Happy helps the boy back on his feet, and he’s just a little bit shorter than she is with this mop of curly hair on top of his head.   
She’s staring at him one two three seconds more than needed and has memorized his face. He’s got a nice round face with big and pretty brown eyes that don’t see clear without glasses, and his features are regular, harmonious. This little boy has to be kind and sweet and he can’t be otherwise, Happy thinks. So she crouches down to pick up his glasses but she bites her lip when she notices the right bow is twisted. She hands them back.  
  
“I could fix them if you want.” She suggests, because she can actually repair them once they’ve arrived but he shrugs.   
  
“My friend knows a spell.”   
  
Happy’s eyes show her disappointment without her consent because she just found who seems to be the only kid worth starting a conversation with and he doesn’t need her. Nobody ever does.  
  
“But thanks.”  
  
His name is Sylvester, he says, and she introduces herself when he asks for her name and she wants to hug him for even speaking to her. She risks her lips into a smile instead, and she’s infinitely thankful for the smile he gives her back before he proposes her to join _them_.  
  
Of course she doesn’t want to and there’s something in her throat, and it tastes horrible, like anxiety because Happy’s eleven, she’s a muggle-born and she doesn’t want to mix with the cool kids.   
  
“I-I’d love to.”  
  
-x-

  
  


Maybe she doesn’t have to mix with the cool kids after all. 

 

When Happy enters it, the compartment is a mess. Everyone is chatting and laughing, eating chocolate frogs or trying to find what’s Bertie Bott’s beans new flavor. Everyone except maybe this girl Happy spots at the window, reading a book, sometimes looking up to grin and shake her head at the rest of them.   
  
It takes a little while for Sylvester to get their attention but when he does, they all turn around to face him and Happy who’s now praying for the God of Magic (if such a thing exists) to pull her out of this, because _darn_ , she hates to be at the center of all attentions.   
  
Finally they smile at her and she wants to cry or maybe laugh because she doesn’t know what these grins mean. One of them reaches Sylvester before he introduces Happy, barely considering her standing next to his friend. He draws his wand and points it at Sylvester’s broken glasses and Happy’s heart secretly skips a beat.  
  
“Don’t worry Sly, you’re gonna learn that spell too -- _Oculus Reparo_.”  
  
-x-

 

They’re all second year students, except for Sly, as they call him, who’s a first year too.

 

The boy who fixes glasses is  _ Toby. Toby Curtis _ . He seems a bit full of himself, but he’s funny. Or a least he tries to be but sometimes Happy doesn’t really get his jokes. Perhaps it’s because she’s a muggle-born.   
  
_ Walter O’Brien _ is cool. He’s clever and knows tons of spells but he’s arrogant too, maybe even more so than Toby.   
  
_ Paige Dineen _ seems like the sweetest person she’s ever met. She’s in Ravenclaw, like Toby, but Happy’s confused that these two seem like total opposites.    
  
_ Megan  _ is the oldest. She’s in third year so she’s the most powerful of the group but she also teaches everything she knows to her brother, Walter so it kind of makes him good too.    
  
Someone knocks on the door of the compartment, a little boy with glasses and messy blonde hair. He apologizes that he’s  _ late to the party _ , and the atmosphere has changed into something heavy and tense that Happy doesn’t like. His name is Mark Collins, and he’s from Slytherin, just like Walter.

  
  
-x-

  
  
Sylvester is a Gryffindor. And Happy’s not.    
  
That stupid Sorting Hat (he’s a hat, how on earth could he possibly be able to talk?) said she was a Hufflepuff.    
  
To be honest she didn’t know what to think of each houses, since she wasn't familiar with the reputation of any. She was just sort of clinging to the idea that maybe, oh, maybe she could’ve had, after all these years, a friend.    
  



End file.
